Llego Vocaloid! 2da Temporada
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: Vaya aventura que tuvieron la ultima vez con los Vocaloid, nunca Pensaron que volverian a crear mas locuras y diversion, y esta vez llegan los nuevos, ahora tendran que fingir ser estudiantes de intercambio para quedarse en casa de Joe Y Meri, ¡adentrate en esta locura!
1. Regresan los Problemas

Hola, regrese y ahora usted, será testigo de la continuación de Llego Vocaloid… Es ¡Llego Vocaloid 2da Temporada!

-Es que ¿no se te ocurrio nada mejor como nombre?

Callate Xolim…

Dre: Esto demuestra la poca creatividad que tienes.

¡Hey!

Amai: ¿por que lo tratan tan mal? Si no fuera por el nosotros no existiríamos.

-Me vale…

Ya dejen de interrumpir que voy a comenzar.

**P.D:**Los personajes usado aquí no son de mi pertenecía.

**Recomendación: **Leer antes la primera temporada de "Llego Vocaloid" antes de leer esta parte.

**Advertencia: **Oc`s Incluidos, OOC y palabras mal sonantes. Este fic esta hecho con el fin de causar risa a un buen rato a los lectores, si no les gusta las comedias o lecturas con poco drama, te invito a salir de aquí. Aun estas a tiempo.

**Llego Vocaloid! 2da Temporada**

**1-Regresan los problemas**

A ver, la última vez que vimos a Joe , Meri y a Umi estos tuvieron una "divertida" aventura con los Vocaloid: Llegaron en una caja, sus padres no estaban, comenzaron locuras en casa y en calles, tuvieron un concierto, luego un secuestro y Joe recibió un disparo en el hombro, pero luego se salvó, luego vino el "Master" y se los llevo de nuevo al país que primero ríe y luego explota, ósea Japón y luego sus padres llegaron y no supieron que estuvieron en esa casa y Bla bla bla… en fin no paso casi nada.

-Joe Nee-San, ¿Cómo se resuelve esto? no entendí muy bien al profe que digamos.-Dijo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, larga cabellera, vestía en esos instantes una blusa morada y unos blue jeans, zapatos blancos y un collar con una pequeña "V" azul colgando.

-Oye, investigué en Internet que _Nee-San_ es para mujer.-Dijo un chico de cortos cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. Vestía con una chamarra verde oscura y unos blue jeans negros… No pregunten.

-Lo sé, es que como no sabes Japonés, te he llamado así desde hace un buen tiempo. Y tu bien estúpido que ni cuenta te dabas.-Respondió.

-¿Al menos me podrías decirme aunque sea por la forma correcta?

-Vale.-Dijo resignada- ahora te diré Joe Nii-san, pero en fin ¿Me ayudas?

-Eres una tarada, como no vas a saber, ¡está bien fácil!

-Si esta tan fácil ¿Por qué no la resuelves tu, eh?

-Porque tú eres la que cursa la escuela.-Dijo Joe alborotándole el cabello.

-¡Tu sabes que no me gusta que me hagas eso!-Se quejó Meri intentando quitarle las manos de su cabello.

-¿A si? ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Éste sacó a la chica del escritorio y la lanzó al sofá, este le empezó a hacer cosquillas, ella no paraba de reír y pedía a suplicas que se detuviera.

Si. Esto es la típica familia de hermanos. Desde la temporada anterior su actitudes han cambiado un poco, ya no se pelean tanto como antes, es más ahora se divierten y salen juntos. Eso si era un ejemplo de familia.

-¡Ya para! ¡Tengo que terminar mi tarea! Hahahahaha. - Reía a más no poder.

-Vale, te dejo, solo porque dijiste que es tarea y porque mañana será tu cumpleaños 17.-Este le sonrió.

-Nii-san, ¿Qué me regalarás esta vez? Dime que traerás a los de Mtv para que pasen mi cumpleaños.-Dijo la chica con estrellas en los ojos.

-Sabes que eso no podrá pasar.-Dijo Joe quitándole los ánimos a la chica.

-Nii-san, eres malo.

-Algo se me ocurrirá.

Luego de eso, hubo un gran silencio, uno muy incomodo, tanto así que podía tomar un cuchillo y cortar la incomodidad del aire.

-Meri… ¿No fueron por estas fechas cuando los vocaloid llegaron en aquella caja? -Preguntó Joe Serio.

-Pues si… la verdad que si, de hecho, me acuerdo que dijeron que nos enviarían alguna recompensa por cuidarlos pero nunca recibimos nada- Dijo Meri.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Joe.

-La única persona que viene a esta casa, eso es claro.-Dijo una voz femenina.

Joe abrió la puerta y ahí estaba una chica rubia de cabellos largos, tenía un pequeño flequillo que le tapaba el ojo derecho, vestía con una sweater blanco y un blue jeans una deportivas y cargaba un bolso negro.

-¡Umi, adelante!-Dijo Meri.

Para Umi las cosas también habían cambiado, ya no era la "típica rubia tonta" mejor amiga de Meri, después de que un golpe con una maseta le había regresado todo a su mente claramente y cambió todo desde ese momento, mejoró en notas escolares y ya no era tomada por tonta en la escuela.

-¡Amiga, te tengo el regalo adelantado de cumpleaños para mañana!-Dijo la rubia.

-¿Enserio? ¡No te hubieras molestado!-respondió emocionada Meri.

-Bueno, todavía estoy a tiempo para devolverlo a tienda.-Dijo Umi dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¡Solo bromeo, moléstate y dame mi regalo ya!-Dijo Divertida.

La rubia se acercó a Meri y le dio una especie de lámina enrollada, esta la abrió y lo que vio fue un poster de los cantantes Vocaloid.

-¡Wao! ¡Hablando de coincidencias!-Dijo Joe.

-¡Vaya amiga, este regalo me encanta!-Dijo Meri dándole un abrazo.

-Es que fueron estos días el año pasado que paso lo de Vocaloid y Bueno, quería que los recordaras y que estuvieras Feliz.- Dijo Umi felizmente.

-Vaya, yo no sé qué decir.-Dijo Meri.

-Ya dijiste algo.-Dijo Joe Bromeando.-Perdonen que les cambie el tema, pero que se supone que nos regalarían como "recompensa" que nos darían los Vocaloid.

-Quien sabe. Tal vez vengan por el cumpleaños de Meri.

-¿Enserio lo crees?-Preguntó Meri.- ¡Eso sería genial, mis padres preparan la fiesta para mis amigos y para mí y ellos llegaran de sorpresa y, y, y!-La chica estaba emocionada.

-Calma, calma. No te exaltes.-Dijo Joe.

Ella se calmó, definitivamente esos serian los mejores 17 años de la vida.

-Hija ya volvimos.-Dijo la madre de los hermanos.

-Trajimos todo para tu fiesta "ceben tin".-Dijo el padre simulando un mal acento ingles así como el Tipo de la propaganda de "Open English".

-Espero que no sean infantiladas, así como piñatas o maquillajes de payaso.-Dijo Meri.

-Em… ¡no, que va!-Dijo su madre poniendo cara nerviosa y lanzando la bolsa por la ventana muy fuertemente.

-¡Mi ojo!-Grito alguien afuera.

-…-Silencio incomodo, sus padres tomaron sus billeteras.

-¿A dónde van?-Preguntó Joe.

-A la tienda… Otra vez.-Dijo el Padre y cerraron la puerta.

Y así el tiempo paso y paso hasta que llego el día siguiente en la noche, la casa estaba muy encendida, llena de gente adolecente disfrutando de las botanas y la cerveza, Meri se negó 9 veces en beber un poco de cerveza… y 9 veces tomó, Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Joe viendo como todos bailaban y se divertían.

-Holash jermanito lindooo.-Dijo Meri con un ligero rubor en la cara, definitivamente se sentía como una Meiko-no-robot y más joven.

-Creo que ya te afecto la bebida.-Dijo Joe.

-Nah, solo bromeo, no estoy borracha tome bebida pero lo que ellos no saben es que es refresco sabor a cerveza sin alcohol.-Dijo tomando compostura y sentándose sin tambalearse como lo suele hacer los borrachos.

-Wao, estoy impresionada.-Dijo Umi.- Pero ¿de dónde sacaste tal tipo de bebida?-Preguntó.

-Em… Internet… una herencia. Herede el internet.-Dijo Nerviosa.

-Copia de Los padrinos mágicos.-Dijo Joe para sí.

-Te escuche.-Dijo Meri.

Y así paso la fiesta, la música era genial y aunque no lo crean no era de Vocaloid; Ya eran las 9:30 P.M y era hora de cortar el pastel de ella, Meri se estaba inquietando, se quedaba mirando afuera por la ventana a ver si llegaba una caja o algo por el estilo pero nunca apareció tal cosa.

-Meri, seguro no era hoy.-Le dijo Umi dándole ánimos.

-Demo… es mi cumpleaños, ellos han de saberlo.-Dijo tristemente.

-Seguramente se equivocaron, recuerda que los Horarios entre Japón y aquí son muy diferentes, quizá haya es un día antes.-Dijo Umi.

-Em, perdón por interrumpir Meri pero ya es Hora de comer el pastel.-Dijo Joe que se acercó.

Meri suspiró y se resignó a levantarse, mostrando una sonrisa falsa pero con unos ojos caídos, se acercó a la mesa donde había un gran pastel blanco con pequeños trozos de crema y fresas por los bordes, en el centro estaban las palabras "Feliz 17, eres un año más vieja".

-Vaya, que alago.-Dijo Meri sarcásticamente.

Luego de una pequeña risa todos comenzaban a cantar.

-¡Japy berdey tu yu!-Cantaba el padre de los hermanos con los demás pero este estaba bien desafinado.

-Papá…Cállate.-Dijo Joe con una venita en la cabeza y tapándole la boca.

Se supone que ella debería estar feliz, es decir, estaba con todos sus amigos de la escuela, hasta las "populares del salón" estaban ahí, las invitó a su fiesta por su madre que dijo: "Sin excepciones", y de seguro que venían a molestar a la fiesta.

Cuando Todos terminaron de cantar Meri se inclinó a soplar las velas, apenas las apago, una chica de cabello largo y negro con mucho maquillaje en la cara y uñas exagerada mente relucientes, la tomó de la cabeza y la pegó contra el pastel. Joe no pudo hacer nada, ya era tarde, Meri levantó la cara completamente embarrada de Crema de pastel.

-¡Sonríe!-Dijo La chica de cabellos negros; Tomó su teléfono y tomó una foto de ella con la cara embarrada.-Ésta va directo a internet, Bueno que pases un feliz cumpleaños.-Dijo y chasqueó los dedos mientras otras 3 chicas la rodearon y salieron de la casa.

-Meri. -Umi intentó acercársele pero la chica salió corriendo al baño, casi se pudo notar que iba a llorar.

Umi la siguió pero Meri cerró la puerta, se le escuchaba adentro llorando.

-Vamos Meri ni fue tan Malo.

Esta empezó a decir cosas inentendibles desde adentro y a la vez llorando.

-¡Es Alice! ¡¿Que podías esperar de esa chica? Solo porque se cree mejor que los demás, quería humillarte en tu cumpleaños porque no resistía que tu tuvieras uno mejor que ella. -Respondió Umi que, increíblemente, le había entendido

Meri volvió a hablar sin sentido y llorando otra vez, no se le entendía nada de nada.

-Meri, soy tu amiga, y sabes que lo que te hizo ya te lo hizo, solo queda superarlo.

Y volvía a hablar extrañamente

-Sí, y ahora demuéstrales a todos nuestros amigos que eso no te va a afectar en lo absoluto.

La puerta se abrió, y Meri salió de ahí con la cara más limpia pero todavía tenía pequeñas manchas de crema en su cabello aun así su mirada era distinta, no iba a permitir que se burlaran tan fácilmente.

Todos en la sala, estaban en suspenso, nadie decía nada se quedaron pensando en lo que ocurrió, definitivamente la madre era la más preocupada de todos, había sido culpa suya de haberle dicho a su hija que vinieran esas chicas

Todos miraron al pasillo, era Meri que estaba ahí parada con el pelo aun lleno de crema, esta se quedo en silencio un minuto, luego sonrió e inclinó la cabeza un poco dando a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Jamás me rebajaría a un nivel tan bajo como eso, ella solo busca atención porque sabe que yo soy la luz que la opaca.-Dijo Meri subiendo su mano y enseñando su pulgar.

Y todo lo demás siguió con normalidad. Se hicieron las 11:40 P.M. y ya era hora de las despedidas.

Todo quedo hecho desastre, todo sucio con botanas en el suelo, vasos desechables etc etc. Meri se despedía del último invitado, ella miró a ambos lados de su calle y no había alma alguna, su fiesta había tenido sus bajos pero terminó bien para lo que paso, pero se sentía algo triste de que los Vocaloid no hubieran venido a su fiesta. Esta se resignó y se sentó en la escalera del pórtico de la entrada.

-Meri, ya es tarde, ¿por qué no vas a la cama?-Preguntó su Padre.

-¿Eh? Ah, no nada, es que estaba esperando a unos amigos que no vinieron a la fiesta.-Dijo con un tono triste.

-Seguro te darán un regalo cuando te vean no te preocupes. Ya entra y a dormir.-Dijo su Padre.

-Bien, Bien.- Se levantó de la pequeña escalera y entró a casa.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún cambio, pero a la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de Meri. No se podía ver nada de nada, el cuarto estaba a oscuras a pesar de estar amaneciendo.

-Está bien dormidota.-Dijo una voz bastante conocida, era la de Joe.

-¡Shh! No quiero que la despertemos aun. Es muy temprano.-Dijo Otra voz.

-¡Ay!, pero si es bien mona, tal y como mencionaste Mikuo.-Dijo Una voz de una niñita pequeña.

-"¿Mikuo?"-Pensó Meri, estaba recobrando la conciencia de estar dormida.

-Oh, oh.-Dijo la voz aguda de la niñita.

-Está despertando.

Meri se frotó los ojos y lo único que vio fue a un chico de cabellos aguamarina con los ojos fijos en ella, traía un traje gris y un pantalón negro, también unos audífonos con micrófono integrado.

…Hubo un silencio Incomodo, la chica tenía los ojos bien abiertos, a ver si no estaba soñando, levantó la mano y empezó a halar los cachetes al chico.

-Sabes… eso duele.-Dijo Incomodo.

-¡Si están aquí!-Meri saltó de la Cama y tiró a Mikuo al suelo con un abrazo.-¡Volvieron, Volvieron, Volvieron!

**Continuara…**

¿Que creen que llege a suceder en esta temporada? Tendras que descubrirlo tu.

Supongo que no tengo nada mas que decir, asi que me voy espero que vayan a pasarse por aquí pronto.

Aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya!

**Para comentar, sigue las flechas.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	2. ¡Nuevos amigos salvajes han aparecido!

¡Perdón! Pero con las vueltas de la vida, la decisión de que Vocaloid estaría en el fic y las pocas ganas de actualizar no me he dedicado a escribir la continuación, pero miren, aquí se las dejo por la tan paciente espera.

* * *

**2-Nuevos Amigos salvajes han aparecido.**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

-Está bien dormidota. -Dijo una voz bastante conocida, era la de Joe.

-¡Shh! No quiero que la despertemos aun. Es muy temprano.-Dijo otra voz.

-¡Ay! Pero si es bien mona, tal y como mencionaste Mikuo.-Dijo una voz de una niñita pequeña.

-"¿Mikuo?"-Pensó Meri, estaba recobrando la conciencia de estar dormida.

-Oh, oh.-Dijo la voz aguda de la niñita.

-Está despertando.

Meri se frotó los ojos y lo único que vio fue a un chico de cabellos aguamarina con los ojos fijos en ella, traía un traje gris y un pantalón negro, también unos audífonos con micrófono integrado.

…Hubo un silencio Incomodo, la chica tenía los ojos bien abiertos, a ver si no estaba soñando, levantó la mano y empezó a halar los cachetes al chico.

-Sabes… eso duele.-Dijo incomodo.

-¡Si están aquí!-Meri saltó de la Cama y tiró a Mikuo al suelo con un abrazo.- ¡Volvieron, volvieron, volvieron!

**. . . . . . .**

Meri no soltaba a Mikuo por nada del mundo, estaba tan aferrada a él que al pobre se le estaba poniendo la cara color morado berenjena.

-Ara… no sabía que Onii-san podía hacer eso.-comentó una niña pequeña de dos coletas aguamarina, vestía con un traje parecido al de Hatsune Miku pero este era completamente rosa y… ¿Quién rayos es ella?.

-¡Eehh! ¡¿Miku que te paso?!-Exclamó Meri soltando a Mikuo que ya estaba pasando al color gris.-¿Quién se atrevió a encogerte?-Puso su manos en los hombros de la niña.

-Onii-san, ¡la niña esa me está asustando!-salió corriendo la pequeña a los brazos de Mikuo que había vuelto a respirar.

-Que alguien me explique ¿que rayos esta pasando?-Exigió Meri mirando a Joe que se encontraba risueño frente a la reacción de la chica. Le encantaba que su hermana pareciera una bebe que no sabia nada de nada, se le hacia muy divertido y gracioso, pero de todos modos tenia que explicarle realmente que sucedía.

-Ella no es Miku. Es Puchi/Petite Miku, aunque por el tamaño que es yo le digo Puchi, simplemente, ella es la hermana menor de Mikuo.-Explicó Joe.

-Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo. Necesito organizar todo antes. ¿Por qué llegaron tarde a mi cumpleaños?-Chilló la chica de 17.

-Es que con los cambios de horarios nos confundimos.- Respondió Mikuo con una sonrisa nerviosa y su mano sobándose la nuca. Los de Mikuo con Meri no fueron tan cercanos como los recuerda así que no hablaba mucho con ella. Solo cuando se le requería.

-Si, Onii-san no tomó en cuenta los horarios y llegamos a esta hora-Respondió Puchi con toda la sonrisa de inocencia del mundo. Definitivamente comprender a los mayores hoy en día era un misterio para la pequeña Puchi.

-¡Pero se perdieron mi cumpleaños!-Se quejó la castaña.

-Oye, se tomaron las molestias de venir ¿y así los recibes?-Le regañó Joe. El podía llegar a ser un patán a su edad pero su sentido de la madurez todavía estaba activo para cualquier situación.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Deberías respetarlos un poco mas ¿no?

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!-Gritó Esta vez la pequeña Puchi, Meri miró a la niña de pequeñas coletas aguamarinas de una manera asesina.- Gomenasai…-Puso una irresistible cara tierna con la que no podías estar enojada con ella, algo parecida a la del gato con botas. Así que no podías ni poner la mueca mas enojada posible por que tu boca estaba a punto de decir un "D`aaawww"

-Lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar.-Un fondo de burbujas apareció mientras Meri acarició la cabellera de Puchi.

-Si ya dejaron la fantasía, pueden volver a la realidad. -Interrumpió Mikuo secamente mientras el fondo de burbujas se congelo y se rompió como vidrio de ventana atravesado por una piedra.

-Lo siento… oye ¿y los demás? No me digan que solo vinieron ustedes.

-¡Que va! Claro que vinieron más… solo que no exactamente los mismos.-Dijo con una gota de sudor estilo anime sobre su frente.

-"¿No exactamente?"-Pensó la castaña.-¿Que quieres decir?

-Sígueme.- Joe llamó a su hermana pidiéndole que la siguiera fuera de su habitación.

**. . . . . . .**

-Chicos, miren quien despertó.-Llamó Mikuo, apenas entraron a la sala se encontraba repleta de personas. Meri estaba contemplando la generación genderbends de los Vocaloid.

-Déjame te los presento a todos.- Mikuo la tomó de la mano y la llevo hacia una chica de cabellos verdes, tenía unos goggles rojos entre toda su cabellera, vestía con un chaleco amarillento con toques naranja y complementando una falda amarillento.

-¡Mi nombre es Megpoid Gumi!-Saludó la de cabello verde guiñando uno de sus ojos. Su actitud y aura aumentaba el animo en todos.- Soy hermana de Gakupo.

-Pero si no se parecen en nada. -Inquirió Meri mientras psicoanalizaba literalmente a la chica mirándola de arriba abajo buscando algún detalle que se le pareciera a Gakupo, pero nada, no encontró absolutamente nada.-ni siquiera en el apellido se parecen.

-Se refiere a que también fue creada por Internet Co. Ltd. No es su hermana realmente, a nivel del desarrollador puede ser que si.-aclaró Mikuo dándosela de listo.

-Si, no quiero tener la mala suerte de llevar el apellido Kamui ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Kamui Gumi? ¡Qué horror!-Pero Gumi no había notado cuando ellos ya le habían dejado de hablar...- Creo que debo callar un poco esta boquita mía.-Se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

Ahora tenían al frente a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel. Vestía un chaleco rojo y negro con un pantalón ,unos zapatos que le hacían juego de color con lo demás, tenia una mirada serena y calmada, con una amable sonrisa.

-Un gusto, Soy Sakine Meito.-Saludó el castaño tomando la mano de Meri con su guante negro, Meri parecía estar complacida con el chico, apenas conociéndolo y con esos modales tan buenos.

-El gusto es mío Meito.-Le respondió con dulzura la joven de 17.

-No te confíes tanto puede jugarte una de malas. -Interrumpió Mikuo advirtiéndole a Meri, esta no prestó atención a lo que dijo puesto que los modales de adulto entre 18 y 20 años la habían arrastrado a un mar de ilusiones.

Meito cambió su mirada dulce a una malvada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apretó con más fuerza la mano de Meri hasta que las palmas de Meri y Meito chocaran. Meri recibió una descarga eléctrica, no de gran magnitud pero una que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La pobre perdió toda la orientación.

-Yo…mama mia…la vela se apago.- Perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo con los ojos hechos platos y en su cabello tenia pequeñas chispas de electricidad.

-Te lo advertí.

Meri se repuso enseguida y miró con cara de pocos amigos al castaño.

-Eso te pasa por no hacerle caso a Mikuo.-le contestó Meito con una sonrisa burlesca de oreja a oreja mientras le enseñaba la palma de su mano derecha que contenía una especie de pulsador de bromista

-Oye, ¡tu ropa esta genial!-Exclamó Meri, todos incluyendo a Joe y a Meito le pareció extraño que cambiara de tema así de rápido.

-Pues… gracias supongo, esta muy cuerda en cuanto a mi estilo.-hablo con un toque de egocentrismo.

-¿Qué no tenían para hombre?-Respondió al instante. Eso fue un golpe bajo para Meito, los demás reían a carcajadas de Meito, Meri sonreía victoriosamente mientras se dirigían a conocer al siguiente con Mikuo.

Se detuvieron frente una chica de cabello azul, oscuro y brillante era su contextura de cabello, vestía un traje que componía de un cierre en el pecho y terminaba en una enorme falda azulada con toques blancos en los bordes, la verdad su ropa parecía tener una especie de toque navideño. Usaba unas botas marrones y guantes del mismo color; en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa amigable.

-¡Muchísimo gusto en conocerte Meri, Kaito me ha hablaba mucho de ti!.-Habló la chica de cabellos azules-Me llamo Shion Kaiko.

- Igualmente. ¿qué te a dicho Kaito de mi?-La chica esperaba una respuesta donde ella fuera una de las chicas mas amables y cariñosa que podía haber conocido, una chica muy divertida y activa que siempre estaba a disposición de los demás. Todo eso era una fantasía… Que no se podía realizar.

-Me ha dicho que eres muy infantil.

Meri quedo echa piedra mientras en su rostro se formó una expresión sufrida y en su frente se marcaba la palabra infantil.

-P-p-pero para tu edad te ves muy decente. -quiso corregir Kaiko pero noto que el daño ya estaba hecho.

Mikuo, literalmente, empujó a la chica petrificada hacia los siguientes. Ahora tenia enfrente a un chico y una chica, ambos rubios de ojos azules zafiro. Ambos vestían una especie de uniforme escolar, el chico tenia el cabello liso hacia su izquierda y dos clips en su flequillo, su ropa consistía en una franela blanca con corbata amarillenta y unos pantalones negros que terminaban con unas deportivas blancas, su rostro estaba completamente placido y relajado. Mientras que la chica tenía un peinado con unos flequillos hacia arriba y atrás mantenía su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo. Su ropa consistía en una franela blanca con un moño en vez de corbata igual de amarillenta y una falda negra, usaba unos zapatos marrones con unas medias grises. Su rostro tenía un ligero rubor pero con una sonrisa que no desaparecía, al parecer estaba nerviosa o algo por el estilo.

-Ella es Lenka Kagamine y el Rinto Kagamine. Los primos de Rin y Len.-Aclaró Mikuo.

-Uf menos mal… por un segundo pensé que Rin y Len se habían pasado a travestis. -Meri sonrió algo nerviosa mientras que los gemelos se tornaron de hielo y se rompieron en mil pedazo dejando en fondo la oración "¿por que todos creen eso?"

-Eh… ellos aun no aceptan que se perezcan tanto a ellos y les afecta algo que los comparen o que crean que se volvieron travestis.- Habló Joe con una cara de indiferencia.

-Uy… lo siento.

-No te preocupes; por otro lado yo soy Rinto.-Cambió rápidamente su expresión-encantado…belleza.-Este le guiño, por un segundo Meri pensó que Rinto seria el tipo de chico que se cree la gran cosa.

-Y-y-yo soy Lenka. ¡Un gusto!-la chica hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto; el parecido con el cabello y la cara de Len era impresionante, si no fuera por que tenia una cola de caballo, tenia falda y pecho, la hubiera confundido completamente con Len.

-No hace falta las formalidades Lenka, siéntete como una mas.-Le indicó la chica de cabellos castaños y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Gracias…

-¿Continuamos?-Invitó Mikuo a Meri, esta asintió y se dirigió frente a un chico… que al parecer tenia el cabello rosa chicle.

-¿Eh? hombre que la época Groove ya paso.-Se burló Meri.

-Si no te tuviera que respetar créeme que ya te habría mentado la madre.-Le respondió agresivamente. El chico vestía una especie de combinación entre un ropaje medieval y un traje formal, los bordes eran dorados y en su interior era marrón, exceptuando los pantalones ajustados que extendían un color negro por todas partes de sus piernas para terminar en zapatos del mismo color

-El es Megurine Luki. Lamento si te ofendió.-se disculpó Mikuo por parte de Luki mientras el segundo miraba a cualquier parte.

-Tu tranquilo, soy tan linda que le da pena decirme belleza como lo hizo Rinto.-respondió con mala gracia hacia Luki, que este le dedico una mirada de desprecio.

-No lo digo porque es difícil encontrar algo de belleza en un bote de basura.

Uf… Golpe bajo para Meri, pero ella no cedía tan fácilmente, si quería algo, lo conseguía y ese algo ahorita era ganar una batalla verbal contra el Megurine.

-Ya sabía que una chica como Luka podía ser más decente que tu, siendo mayor aparentemente, pero no eres mas que un niñato.

-Oye oye, ¿Cómo que "un niñato"? ¡A mi me respetas!

-Lo siento pero, es que, es tan difícil respetar a un chico que tiene cabello rosa.

-…

Todos miraban entretenidos la pequeña rabieta que estaba provocando Luki mientras Meri, que sonreía victoriosamente, se dirigía a la siguiente invitada.  
tenía delante de sus ojos una chica de cabello purpura, ojos azules, su vestimenta era una versión femenina de un traje samurái, con sus bordes azules y blanco y en un costado de la cintura posea una vaina donde se ocultaba su catana.

-¡Permíteme presentarme! Yo soy Kamui Gakuko.-Saludó algo frenéticamente, pero sin perder la compostura, estrechó su mano con la de la castaña.

-¡A ti si se te nota que eres su hermana! Espero que no tengas tanta mala suerte como Gakupo.-Le dijo en un tono burlón.

-De hecho.-interrumpió Mikuo.- Ella al parecer puede llegar a tener mucha suerte.

-¡Nah, eso no es cierto! Yo no tengo ni nada de buena y nada de mala suerte. La suerte es para tontos.-habló con un toque de superioridad, y se encamino a otra parte de la sala, se sentó en el sillón que suele sentarse el padre de Joe y Meri, y curiosamente encontró un billete de $50 justo ahí.

-"No que no tenia buena suerte"-Pensaba la gran mayoría viendo el acto que acababa de ocurrir. Meri y Mikuo continuaron hasta que finalmente se encontraron con dos chicas, la primera era de cabello rosado con una especie de rulos con un gran parecido a torbellinos o taladros tal vez, usaba un chaleco gris azulado con toques rosados, que terminaba en un falda de los mismo tonos de colores, en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa amable y llena de carisma.

La segunda las chicas tenia unos cabellos purpuras corto hasta el cuello, y traía una pequeña boina del mismo color de cabello y sus ojos pero un poco mas oscura que tenia inscrito en un borde UTAU, Vestía con un chaleco gris y en el interior traía un color purpura claro. La falda tenia toques negros al igual que las medias y los zapatos. La expresión de su cara era serena y calmada pero a la vez parecía no querer estar ahí.

-Ellas son los primero prototipos UTAU. La rosadita y nuestra querida bromista quimera es Kasane Teto.

-¡Mucho gusto!-Saludó la Utau, su voz, a diferencia de los Vocaloid, era menos fluida que la de los demás y se escuchaba aun mas robótico que la de un Vocaloid.

-Igual... ¿y que es eso de "quimera"?.-Cuestionó Meri.

-Pues es.-la otra chica estaba a punto de responder pero Teto le puso su mano en la boca para evitar cualquier sonido proveniente de ella.

-Y ella es Uta… pero le queda mejor Defoko.-Le aclaró Mikuo.

Teto soltó a Defoko en un intento de dejarla sin aire o lo que respiraran los softwares.

-El gusto es cof cof, mío. -respondió con un toque de enojo.

-Jejeje igualmente.-Dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.- ¿son todos?

-Así es. Pero todavía queda otra cosa que decir… Dentro de dos semanas iremos a Japon.-Hablo Joe como si nada.

-¿¡EH!?-La joven de 17 se exalto-¿Cómo que iremos?

-Sip, dentro de una o dos semanas, quieren que vayamos a los estudios de Crypton Future Media.

-¿¡Es enserio!?-Exclamó fuertemente-¡Esto es increíble, no lo puedo creer, iremos a Japon!

-Chicos que tanto es este alboro…-Los padres de Joe y Meri bajaron las escaleras y se quedaron mirando a todos los demás, estaban confundidos ¿Quiénes rayos eran ellos?

-Oh cheetos…-Maldijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos evitando decir la frase "oh, shit".

**Continuara…**

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, es que la vida en vacaciones hay que disfrutarla mientras se puede.

-esa no es excusa.

Cállate Xolim. Bueno la verdad agradezco que hayan sido tan pacientes y que no sean malosos al comentar. Supongo que esto es todo, aquí se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!


End file.
